<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance To Be by Yuhime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616989">A Chance To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhime/pseuds/Yuhime'>Yuhime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also known as fuck the vault, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Friends' WoLs are in this too :D, Hurt/Comfort, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), The fic regarding THAT PART, maybe? - Freeform, more like groundhog day, no happy ending, not a fix-it fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhime/pseuds/Yuhime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solaria will try over and over again until she gets it right but of course, the Gods wouldn't let her have this so easily and without consequence. There is a balance to everything, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solaria promised herself, from the very beginning, that she would only focus her efforts on adventuring, that she would help where she can and where she is needed. After all, of all the adventurers in Eorzea, how likely would it be for her to have some sort of grand destiny? She is no one special, after all. </p>
<p>How wrong she had been when she had first set off for the forested city-state, Gridania. Her adventure, beginning with only the clothes on her back and a simple lance given to her by her father to where she is now, has been a long, eventful one. One that has been fraught with dangers in all forms, causing sadness that chips away at her heart, stuck in this seemingly endless cycle where she must save Eorzea from certain doom. She can only take so much.</p>
<p>When was the last time did she truly have a good night’s rest when impending doom constantly lingers over her and her friends’ heads? Most, if not all, nights, she would lay in a bed or cot, wherever she was, she would stare at the sky or ceiling above her and will herself to at least close her eyes for a moment. She never could, struggling to breathe when anxiety has a hold on her.</p>
<p>Tonight is one of those nights, this incessant feeling of doom she has for the mission come morning. She stretches her limbs, her joints popping as she sighs heavily and sits up, staring out the window of the guest room she is sleeping in at House Fortemps. She drags her hands across the plush sheets, the bed that is fluffier than a cloud, it feels like pure heaven since she hadn’t laid in a bed so comfortable in all her life thus far. She thought, upon first laying on the bed, that she would get a restful sleep for the first time since she set out to Gridania many moons ago. Another assumption she is sorely wrong about. </p>
<p>She sighs heavily and walks over to the plush chair in the corner of the lavish room, grabbing a coat that Tataru had made for her and their small band when they first arrived at Ishgard. Over her simple sweater and long pants did she put that coat on, not wanting to strap on her armor. Then, she quietly makes her way to the door. Slowly, she opens it and peeks her head out into the hallway of the home, finding it dark and devoid of life. Of course no one would be awake at this hour, it’s late. </p>
<p>In the darkness of the home, she navigates her way around to the front door, hoping that a walk in the city would help clear her mind and loosen the tight grip anxiety had on her chest. She ventures out alone and the cold bites at her skin through her clothes and shakes her to the bone. However, tonight, it’s more bearable than it had been the past few days. Solaria wanders the city, taking great interest at the horizon and sea of gray as far as her eyes can see. </p>
<p>Truly, she thought of visiting Camp Cloudtop or the Dravanian Hinterlands, or even Western Highlands in Coerthas, anyplace where she could get on her mount, and fly as far as she wanted. She just wanted the feeling of the wind on her skin and through her hair, comforting her. She thought of flying and her train of thoughts somehow, but unsurprisingly, led to a certain Elezen stationed at Camp Dragonhead. </p>
<p>Thoughts of him brings a smile to her face as she closes her eyes for a moment, bringing her arms up to hold herself. She imagines his arms, much larger than hers, around her in the warmest embrace, how he would make her worries and stress melt away. She can already smell it, the hot cocoa he would have made and the burning embers from his hear-</p>
<p>“Solaria?” </p>
<p>She jumps, a high pitched yelp coming from her that is most unbefitting of the Warrior of Light. She turns, her hand clutching at her coat over her racing heart to face him when it was none other than the man she had thought of just moments ago. He holds up a lantern, illuminating their faces and she can see that his holds worry for her. </p>
<p>“Dear heart, what are you doing out at this hour? Is aught amiss?” He asks, his voice tired but full of worry. One of the things she’s always loved about him is, despite his exhaustion, he works so hard and cares so much for his comrades. She sighs heavily and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“No, I am...relatively well, Haurchefant. I didn’t know you were the one on patrol this night. I had thought you had been asleep for tomorrow’s mission.” </p>
<p>“I was but I-” He stops himself and clears his throat, looking away from her. “In any case, I have the mind to ask you the same thing. You, most of all, should be well rested before the morrow.”</p>
<p>She sighs heavily once more at that, looking away as her face downcasts.  One of the things she hates the most about being the Warrior of Light is that her friends and allies always put her first and foremost, prioritizing her life over theirs. </p>
<p>She wanted nothing more than to stand by her fellow Scions’ side, to fight with them so that they may all have survived the feast together. But one by one, they stayed behind, urging her to press on without them as she was their hope for a brighter future. Her life is not any more important than theirs and yet…</p>
<p>“I had hoped a walk would aid in clearing mine head…” </p>
<p>He moves to stand beside her and puts a hand on the small of her back, or rather, the whole of her back as she is much shorter and smaller than him, and guides her up the path but past the house. She is surprised, fully expecting him to lead her back to her room, and looks up at him, curiosity on her features, to which he returns with a smile. </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind that I accompany you on your walk then, my friend.” </p>
<p>Solaria smiles and nods, always enjoying his company. He encourages her to speak what's on her mind and, to both of their surprise, she does without much prodding, speaking fullwell and from the heart. He listens in earnest, realizing that this is the most she’s spoken of herself than in the past. They have had private conversations a plenty during her stays at Camp Dragonhead but most of the time, it was him speaking. She would talk as well, but it was always about her missions, her worries for the missions, always about work but never really her. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know of her past or her history, where she hailed from or the family she had, if at all. He’ll respect her privacy all the same, but he wanted to know less about the Warrior of Light, and more about Solaria Nassau. </p>
<p>He managed to get her to speak of herself once but it was after serving glass after glass of wine. Nothing further transpired that night but oh, how he wished it. </p>
<p>How he would have worshipped her body, the feel of her skin under his calloused hands and mouth. He would have made her feel like the goddess that he saw her to be. How he would have worshipped her till that morning and longer. Oh Fury, the power she has over him. </p>
<p>He would never have touched her though, without her consent. He treasured her so deeply that he would never intentionally harm her.</p>
<p>“You are not thinking of something indecent, are you, my Lord?” She teases him and though she catches him off guard, causing a blush to dust his cold cheeks, he gives her a cheeky smile, not able to meet her beautiful golden eyes. He always loved how her eyes seemed to glow. </p>
<p>“Dear heart, you are par none when it comes to reading my every thought. You have caught this knight in the act.” He exasperates as he feigns a pained expression, earning him a smile and a small laugh from her. They both find a bench to sit on, giving them a beautiful view of the sea of grey and mountains in the distance beyond the gates. </p>
<p>“I am just very aware of when your mind seems to wander to rather sinful things. Pray tell me then, what was it you were thinking of so perversely?” </p>
<p>“You are speaking of yourself so much more than I have heard since our first meeting at Camp Dragonhead. I couldn’t help but recall the night, after your victory against Lady Iceheart when you came back to me-” He sputters at that, though she does not miss it, “Er, I mean the camp, and we had a gay ole time in my quarters, drinking down that bottle of wine.” </p>
<p>She blushes at that and covers her face, the memory coming into view in her mind’s eye. How embarrassing and unbecoming that sight must have been for him. Thank the Gods that nothing further had transpired, she wouldn’t have been able to look him in the eye and...to be quite, she wasn’t ready. </p>
<p>She knew of his love for her, how the way he looked at her grew softer by the minute when looking at her. Truthfully, she was in love with the knight as well. At the time though, she wasn’t sure if she was able enough to return his love for her like he deserved. Her missions were perilous, the enemies she was up against wanted nothing from her but her death. She couldn’t afford any distractions and would hate to break his heart should something happen to her, Gods forbid. </p>
<p>“I remember that day, shockingly. The state I must have been. I apologize and will always apologize for that.” </p>
<p>He smiles and gently places a hand on her cheek and, to her surprise, she leans into his touch. </p>
<p>“You have nothing to apologize for, My Lady.  I was more than happy to see you get a well earned slumber that night.” He pauses for a moment and Solaria can feel his hand tense. She looks up at him with worry and sees that he takes a moment to really choose his words, something that she hadn’t seen him do before unless it was serious. He had always been the one to speak freely between the two of them. </p>
<p>“I also remember that next morning. I had not yet confessed to you but you had told me you weren’t...ready yet.” </p>
<p>Her heart skips as he retracts his hand from her cheek and to his side, the look on his face near breaks her heart. She leans forward as his hand slipped away from her, wanting nothing more than for him to continue holding her but she stops herself from leaning further, staring at the cobblestone path, unable to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>“I...Because I <em> wasn’t </em> ready.” </p>
<p>A breadth of silence is shared between the two before Solaria hears Haurchefant take in a deep breath, causing her to look up at him.  </p>
<p>“I love you, Solaria.” </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Do you not share the feeling towards me?” </p>
<p>She hesitates. </p>
<p>Solaria loves him, of course she loves him. She has always known she loved him and though she had told herself that she wouldn’t act on any feelings she had towards him, something in her heart told her that she wouldn’t get another chance. </p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>Her hesitation is quiet but deafening to him. He shakes his head and offers a smile in understanding, though she notices that it is pained as well. He gets up from his seat next to her, only to kneel on his knee in front of her. He holds her hands in between his, warming hers. </p>
<p>“You mustn’t burden yourself with this for my sake. If you do not, then I would be more than happy to remain by your side as your friend, if you’d still have me.” He comforts her and she appreciates it but also mentally slaps herself. Why can’t she do this? Why can’t she tell him? Why was it so hard? </p>
<p>And why did it feel like she was saying goodbye? </p>
<p>She gives him a relieved smile, though she shouldn’t feel relief, knowing that the smile he’s returning masks his pain. </p>
<p>“I treasure you so deeply, my dear friend, I-”</p>
<p>
  <em> Say something, anything!  </em>
</p>
<p>“I believe I am open to talk after the coming mission.” </p>
<p>He stands suddenly, bringing her up with him as her hands are still in between his and he stares so deeply into her eyes for a moment. The look on his face is of pure love for her and Solaria can’t help the slight wobble in her knees, only becoming aware of how tight her chest is becoming, how hard it is to breathe, her heart hammering so heavily as he near swoops her off her feet, like the true knight that he is. </p>
<p>“I shall be waiting most eagerly, My Lady.” </p>
<p>He releases her hands and exaggerates a shiver, rubbing his forearms. He bends down to pick the lantern up and places his hand once more on her back.  </p>
<p>“My, it’s becoming bitterly cold by the hour. Come, we should return to the manor and rest.”  </p>
<p>She nods in agreement, rubbing her arms as well to warm herself from the cold and they walk back to the manor, sharing in light conversation. Eventually, they return and once Haurchefant steps away from her, she already misses his closeness. </p>
<p>“Pray you a good night of slumber. I will see you in the morning.” He tells her and walks down the hall opposite of where she needed to go. She watches him leave, stopping herself when she realizes that she moved to reach for him, wanting him to come with her. She shakes her head and sighs heavily, walking slowly down the dark hall and back to her room. How she wishes she was more attune with her emotions, how she wishes she could just speak freely like him. </p>
<p>The words for him she had, the declarations of love she would have showered him with like he wholeheartedly deserve. She would ensure that he felt loved in every way and every day. But here she is, alone in her cold, dark room. Solaria just couldn’t wait for the end of the mission, so she can do just that for him. </p>
<p>Solaria throws her coat haphazardly onto the chair and unceremoniously throws herself onto the bed and under the covers. Once she closes her eyes, she quickly drifts into sleep, a first for her. </p>
<p>She dreams herself sitting alone at the Intercessory, a mug of hot cocoa in hand. She believes she is waiting for Haurchefant but something tells her that he won’t be visiting her. He must be busy, she concludes, but something in her heart is telling her otherwise. </p>
<p>She hears a clock ticking in the distance, low and heavy, but maintaining an even rhythm. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Solaria awakens, she stretches, a strained noise coming from her and exhales loudly when she relaxes. She looks out the window, finding it to be a beautiful, sunny day in Ishgard, or at least, as sunny as it can be here. </p>
<p>She throws the covers off, making haste in getting prepared for the day and making the bed. Though it’s not as clean and crisp like it had been when she first arrived, she at least tried her best. </p>
<p>Hurriedly, she meets with the others in the main room of the Fortemps house, finding her friends are prepared and are waiting for her. She greets them and they return the greeting, though it isn’t a good morning, not while their friend is imprisoned. </p>
<p>“If we are all present, then we must make haste to the Vault. The execution will not wait for our arrival.” Lucia commands, understandably anxious to rescue Aymeric. They quickly go over the plan: Lucia and her party consisting of Estinien and Haurchefant, would travel into the gaol of the vault to rescue Aymeric. All the while, Solaria and her party, consisting of her most trusted adventurer friends, Arik, Arrakis, and C’dhelye, would storm the vault together in pursuit of the Archbishop. </p>
<p>Once everyone is on the same page and those who are not going with them prays them safe passage, they begin to set forth towards the vault. Solaria is stopped suddenly on the bridge when a hand captures her wrist. She turns to find Haurchefant and all words of resistance and haste slips away when she sees the most worrisome expression he bears on his face. The grip on her wrist is loose enough for her to slip her hand into his and she offers him a comforting look. </p>
<p>“I will be alright, my dear.” She assures him and though the worrisome look lessens, it’s still present on his face. He nods reluctantly though and, with his other hand, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. She lets go of his hand as he unwraps the cloth and in it were two rings, each on their own silver chain. </p>
<p>Solaria is taken aback and looks up at Haurchefant in disbelief. </p>
<p>“I told you, I wasn’t open to talk until after the-” </p>
<p>“I know.” He cuts her short and she stops, seeing that, whatever it is he wanted to say, he needed to say it. He apologized for his curtness but continued.</p>
<p>“I know...However, I couldn’t shake this feeling that, were I not to do this now, I shan’t be able to later. So, rather than these be rings of engagement, I ask if you will accept this as a good luck charm. A piece of me going with you, where I physically cannot.” </p>
<p>Solaria stares at the two bands, both silver with a unicorn carved into it, the signature Fortemps symbol. She smiles and nods, taking one and putting it around her neck, tucking the ring into her armor where she feels it rest on the skin of her chest, close to her heart. He smiles brilliantly and puts the other on as well, mirroring her and tucking the ring into his armor. </p>
<p>“I will always go with you, as you will always go with me.” </p>
<p>Solaria looks up at him lovingly and nods, opening her mouth to speak as well, though they are cut short when she hears their names being called for. Haurchefant swiftly takes her hand and presses his lips against her knuckle in a chaste kiss, though his lips linger there for a moment. </p>
<p>“I pray thee safe passage, Dear Heart.” </p>
<p>They both run towards the Vault. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Solaria and her band of friends are able to finish Ser Charibert. With a mighty jump, his large and frightening form dissipates and he returns to his state as a regular man. Though he struggles, he snarks at the party and disappears. </p>
<p>“We have to move!” Solaria hears Arik yells and gives chase, knowing the Archbishop is only just ahead. </p>
<p>They arrive at the platform where the Archbishop and the Heaven’s Ward are loading onto the airship, about to make their getaway. She hears footsteps behind her and sighs in relief when she sees the other party close behind, Aymeric with them. When Haurchefant comes into view, she resists the urge to hug him, not while there is still business to be done. Though it brings a smile to her face when he smiles warmly at her. </p>
<p>“We are not too late, my friend!” </p>
<p>Aymeric calls for his father, pleading with him to do the right thing for the people but his calls land on deaf ears as the Archbishop is intent that his way is the only way. Solaria realizes that nothing Aymeric does or says will change anything, so she turns and sees that Haurchefant is staring at her, his eyes filled with determination. They nod in understanding and at once, they both bolt down the path towards Thordan. </p>
<p>Haurchefant senses something is wrong, impending doom gripping his chest tightly and he turns, looking up and spotting a dark figure way above them. He can’t see exactly who it is but it doesn’t matter when he notices a spear of bright blue light hurtling towards Solaria. His heart near stops and does the first thing that comes to mind, unable to bear even an inkling of the thought of anything happening to her. </p>
<p>He is a knight, afterall, and he lives to serve and aid those in need. </p>
<p>“Look out!” Solaria hears him call and she turns, stopping in her tracks as the spear of light grows closer at an alarming rate. Why can’t she move? She should be running from this but her legs are frozen in place and she raises her arms to shield and brace herself. </p>
<p>Haurchefant puts his whole self between Solaria and the bolt, raising his shield. He nearly collapses from the force of the bolt once it’s made impact but he puts all of his strength and will behind his shield to protect her. He finds footing enough to try and push back against it, believing that there is a small chance he could best this. </p>
<p>The pressure against his shield disappears however and he feels a scorching pain pierce his stomach. </p>
<p>Solaria watches in horror, unable to fully process what had just happened. One moment, Haurchefant was shielding her from an attack dealt by a member of the Heavens’ Ward, the next, she sees him sprawled on the ground, bearing a wound most fatal, coughing up so much blood. She’s by his side in an instance, dropping to her knees as her strength has left her, disbelief overpowering her.</p>
<p>“No...No, no no no no!” What does she do? What can she do? She doesn’t have the means to heal him and no amount of spells or magics could possibly fix that wound. She can’t bear to look at it, sickness and horror overcoming her. </p>
<p>“Lord Haurchefant!” She hears Aymeric yells and her friends are right by their side, Aymeric cradling Haurchefant’s head. He coughs up blood but when he looks towards Solaria, he manages to smile with such relief. </p>
<p>“You...You are unharmed? F-Forgive me...I could not bear the thought of...of…” The way he labors to even speak shatters her heart and she moves to hold his hand in between hers, gripping it tightly. Her tears slide down her face, unable to hold them back any longer. She shakes her head in disbelief. </p>
<p>
  <em> It can’t be, it can’t be! </em>
</p>
<p>She feels his hand weakly return her grip, his smile never waning. </p>
<p>“Oh, do not look at me so. A smile better suits a hero…” </p>
<p>Solaria looks at him in disbelief, unable to find any reason to smile as he is her reason to, but, for his dying wish, she does as he says, mustering him the best smile she could, though it pained her greatly. She grips his hand tightly between hers, realizing that they’re shaking so hard. Her head hangs low as she whimpers, resting her forehead on his knuckles, wanting to be close to him as she could.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She finally manages to say, unable to control the sob that follows. Of all the times for her to confess, what a horrible moment, she chastises herself. </p>
<p>He returns her smile with one of his own. </p>
<p>“I...I love…you….” He breathes his last breath and his head falls back.  </p>
<p>Solaria’s eyes widen in disbelief as the hand in hers no longer grips her, dead weight in her hands. It causes her to grip onto him tighter as she folds in on herself, beginning to hyperventilate, and she loses it entirely. </p>
<p>She screams, wailing like a newborn babe, begging for him to come back, that it should have been her. She pleaded to Hydalyn, to anyone to bring him back, but her cries and pleas go unheard. Her friends are unable to bear witness to this display of devastation in its rawest form. Though Solaria is their Warrior of Light, they are sorely reminded that she is but one Au Ra. </p>
<p>She hears footsteps rushing towards them but she doesn’t pay anyone any mind, too wrapped up in her broken thoughts. She only becomes more aware of the world around her when she feels a gentle tug coming from the hand she was gripping so tightly and looks up, finding that Fortemps guards have come to their aid and to take Haurchefant’s body away. Aymeric comes to kneel beside her and places a hand gently on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“He is gone, my friend.” </p>
<p>Solaria is unable to say anything, looking at him, at Haurchefant’s face, down to his hand in her grip before she takes a shuddering breath and reluctantly lets him go. </p>
<p>“Of...Of course…” She whispers. </p>
<p>Though her sobs have subsided, Aymeric and her friends can see that she is still shaking horribly, her tears still flow freely, and every breath she takes is followed by a shudder. The light in her eyes, that many people would comment saying were as bright as the sun, dulled, leaving behind the shell of a broken, distraught woman. She struggled to stand, Arrakis and C’dhelye coming by her side to aid her, her arms around the shoulders as they slowly walked back towards the entrance. Solaria is staring at the ground, her vision blurry and unfocused until she sees his shield, strown on the ground with a gaping hole that shouldn’t be there, traces of blue light lingering on it. </p>
<p>Solaria falters but, had it not been for the support of her friends, presses on towards the manor as they quickly avert her gaze from the shield. They had to report back to Count Edmont but how could she when she is so utterly broken-hearted? </p>
<p>When they reach the bridge outside, Solaria reassures her friends that she could walk from here on. Arrakis gives C’dhelye a look before giving a concerned one towards their friend. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? It’s no trouble.” </p>
<p>Solaria nods, not trusting her voice and slowly, her friends bring her arms from their shoulders. They hover near her for a moment as she takes a step and when they deem her alright to walk on her own, they linger behind and match Solaria’s pace, keeping an eye on her. </p>
<p>The trek, though short in reality, feels long but eventually, she makes it to the manor and near drags herself to the main room of the house, where they had all met in the morning. She can barely get two words out to Count Edmont, whose back is to her as he stares out the window, hiding his pained expression from her, before he stops her. His voice is so tired, so distraught, but she could tell, he’s trying to desperately hold it together. </p>
<p>“Don’t. Please…” She hears him plead, exhaling heavily with a slight shudder, sounding as if he aged so much more since she last saw him. </p>
<p>“A knight lives to serve. To protect. To <em> sacrifice </em>.” He says it so vehemently, so painfully. </p>
<p>“There is no <em> greater </em> calling.” </p>
<p>She and others in the room can see that the Count is shaking, so grief-stricken, he still has yet to face them. Solaria is trying her hardest to control herself, to not lose it here as well. </p>
<p>“Leave me to mourn and give chase. For my son and for the nation he loved. Go.” </p>
<p>Solaria’s heart tightens and her tears flow once more. Truly, did they ever stop? She balls her hands into fists, gripping so tightly, she shakes, trying to ground herself. She nearly loses it when she hears Alphinaud’s voice, quiet. </p>
<p>“His sacrifice shall not go in vain…” </p>
<p>Edmont loses his composure then and there, his cane clattering loudly onto the floor as he collapses, unable to hold his grief any longer, sobbing for his lost son. Solaria is the first to leave the room, not only to grant the Count the privacy he deserved and needed, but to also be alone. </p>
<p>She couldn’t stand there anymore, she couldn’t be anywhere near the home right now. She knows that they need to hunt down the Archbishop and his ward as soon as they can but right now? She just needed a moment to herself, just one moment where she doesn’t have to worry about the fate of the world, where she can just properly mourn, alone. </p>
<p>Solaria ignores the calls of her friends as she teleports to the Aetheryte at the Falcon's Nest. She doesn’t give a moment’s thought as she summons her chocobo and they take to the skies in whatever direction. She didn’t care. She didn’t care for the voices of the guards calling after her, she didn’t care that the blizzard this day is violent, she didn’t care that she couldn’t see a foot ahead of her or how dangerous it is to fly during such a harsh storm. </p>
<p>Up in the clouds, masked by the whistling winds and snow, she screams and cries as loudly as she wants. She grips at the ring around her neck tightly, trying but failing to find any solace from it. </p>
<p>A violent jerk from her chocobo forces her to halt her grieving and it is then that she truly realizes how much danger she and her chocobo are in. She tries to reign him in but the winds are powerful, steering the two in every which way. At the very last minute, Black Iron Bridge comes into view but she and her chocobo are unable to avoid colliding into one of the pillars on time. The impact is beyond painful, sending Solaria off her mount and plummeting to however far below the ground is. Her chocobo tries to fly after her but the thrashing of the wind makes it near impossible for him and he loses her, his panicked chirping landing on deaf ears as Solaria is unable to hear him as she falls further away. </p>
<p>The impact to the ground is devastating and she loses consciousness then and there. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>She opens her eyes and once more, she is in the Intercessory. She looks around, finding the room dark and cold. The ticking noise of a clock surrounds her tenfold, as if the walls were covered with ticking clocks. </p>
<p>Solaria moves to the door, finding it locked. When she tries to call out for help, she finds that no sound came from her. The door isn’t budging, no one is coming to her aid. She begins to lose all hope as she presses her back to the door, sliding down until she’s sitting on the ground, hugging her legs close. </p>
<p>She’s mouthing his name but no sound is heard from her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't posted in forever but here we are! </p>
<p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jQ3LMyMEhV4FIO2K0H6fe?si=CF0BF_suR8Ks1KdgV0E8tA"> I made a playlist inspired by the fic that I'll be adding onto as the fic updates. </a> I don't plan for this fic to be super long so hopefully, I can complete this. Hope you enjoyed and I appreciate your support! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>